Runaway love
by arrowtwilight
Summary: Bella is a seveteen yearold homeless runaway she plays her guitar for a living but what happens she meets the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Ok sooo some of you have probably noticed that my story 'Red revenge is gone thats because I have a new idea in my head and I want to start on it immediately but don't worry when I'm done with this I'll post Red revenge back up so ttyl :3

Chapter 1

**Bella(POV)**

I walked down the sidewalk , my headphones around me neck were the only thing that made me look like your average sixteen year old girl , well as long as I didn't show that they weren't hooked up to anything after all I wanted to look normal not homeless. I ran away from home five years ago when I found my parents on the kitchen floor dead they had been murdered in cold blood , I didn't have any relatives and I didn't want to be sent to an orphanage. So I ran ran away from my life ,from my friends, from everything I had stayed at a homeless shelter for awhile until I felt like I could live for my self and unlike girls who sold themselves for money I used my talent. Before I had run away I had been taking guitar lessons , I had gotten really good at it and I thought it was a good way to make money. I played songs I made up or songs I had heard playing somewhere ,sometimes I would sing along with the songs to make extra money.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets on my hoodie and walked along. I could feel my guitar and backpack bounce up and down on my back as I walked. Port Anglos was quiet this time of night, well was until I heard a car engine coming up the rode behind me I turned around probably to see if it was a friendly face or some perverted middle aged guy thinking I needed money. Of course this wasn't was I expected when the car drove by me at lightning speed and splashed me with water.

I coughed as the water splashed on my face. "DUMBASS!" I screamed at the driver the car then suddenly slowed down and I recognized it as a Volvo.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I muttered as I walked on.

I kept walking until I came to a gas station I saw some cars in the parking lot and figured this was just a good place as any to earn some money as I walked to the front of my place I noticed a Volvo along wit h the other cars _'Should I?"_ I thought_ 'eh not this time'_. I took my guitar case off my back and sat it down then I sat down on the curve next to the entrance I opened the case and took out my guitar I left the case open so people could throw money in , I adjusted my guitar and started playing.

"**Oh, know don't go changing thats what you told me from the start."** I decided to sing along this time.

"**Thought you were something different thats when it all just fell apart and you so perfect I just can't measure up.** I heard the door to the station open and people walk outside _'Awesome.'_ I thought to myself.

"**Well I'm not perfect just all messed up, I was losing myself to somebody else but now I see I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me."** I kept singing until I heard them stop walking

"**Cause the the girl you want she was tearing us apart cause she's everything I'm not. **I heard some money drop in the case and smiled I didn't know who it was our what they looked like because I was looking down but I was grateful.

I was about to start sining again when the door opened and the manager came out and started yelling at me to leave. I quickly put my guitar back in its case and ran off shouting 'Thank you' to the people who threw some money in , without looking back.

I continued walking on the side walk until it disappeared. I sighed and started to walk across the road , when I was halfway to the other side I heard another car engine and saw some lights they flashed in my eyes and I froze . But just before the car could hit me my instincts kicked in and I jumped out of the way I heard the car screech to a stop and someone inside start muttering curses to themselves I then heard the car door open and a girl start yelling at someone.

"EDWARD YOU ALMOST HIT HER!" She said '_Edward must be driving._ I thought

"O my gosh are you ok?" the girls voice came I turned around to see two of the most beautiful creatures ever one of them , the girl had short black hair , and a pixie like figure, and even though I couldn't see well in the dark her eyes looked like a kind of Topaz color , The boy had bronze hair and also the strange colored eyes they both looked like angels something you would see in a museum maybe.

"Y-yeah I think so." I said still staring at them. I tried to stand up only to fall back to the ground clutching my arm.

"Damnit." I muttered to myself the boy walked over and knelled beside me he felt my arm then turned to the girl.

"Its broken we should take her to see Carlisle."

"BROKEN?!" I yelled I sat up still clutching my arm.

"Its ok," the girl said "Our fathers a doctor , everything will be fine."

"But I won't be able to pay him I don't have any money!" I said

"Don't worry about that ." She said

I thought for a minute this could be a trap but I highly doubt that these two beautiful creatures would do something like that.

I nodded "Ok I'll go."

The girl smiled "Can you get up though?" she asked her smile fading away.

I tried to get up only failing miserably.

The girl frowned then smiled again "Don't worry Edward can carry you."

I stared at her I could feel myself turning red "But- I um." was all I could stutter before I felt myself being picked up I then felt myself getting redder then red could get Is that even possible? I didn't say anything. I didn't want to embarrass myself any more but the weird thing was I actually liked being picked up by him '_Bella no you don't even know who the hell he is!'_ I thought to myself the girl opened the car door and the boy sat me down in the back. I stopped blushing and went back to the pain in my arm the car door on the other side of me opened and the girl got in the boy got in the front and started driving. The girl turned to me then

"My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I nodded "I'm Bella."

She nodded and looked out the window on her side even though I'm sure it was juts the darkness tricking my eyes it looked like she wasn't breathing. I sighed and looked out the window on my side I watched as the street lights past I could feel my eyes start to close and myself drifting off I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Bringing you home

Woow I was excited when I got home and saw all the reviews I got 'I'm so happy :3 hehe anyway this chapter is the beginning of chapter one in Edwards POV and then it will eventually move on to Bellas POV when she wakes up:3

**Edward(POV)**

"Aww come on Edward all I had to do was tare the doors of and they would of let me in!" Alice whined.

"No, Alice."

"But I need that shirt , I can't wait until they open!" Alice continued

"Alice,I don't care if your on the floor slowly dieing were not going back and your not going shopping without supervision again." I said frustrated.

She huffed and fell back into her seat with her arms crossed. It was silent for awhile until Alice decided to say something.

"Who's that?" She asked. I wasn't able to see because I drove by so fast , but the next thing I heard surprised me.

"DUMBASS!" The person behind us screamed

Alice looked back "Edward you got her all wet the poor thing!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well if she wasn't out this late." I said

"Oh, of course Mr. Perfect can do no wrong." Alice argued.

"Alice, please shutup." I sighed

"Okay fine, Mr. Perfect and by the way the cars almost out of gas."She said pointing to the meter

I looked at it and sighed I turned in to the nearest station and parked the car I got out

and put gas into the car. I looked up at the sign that was hanging from it '_Please pay inside_.'

I gave a frustrated sigh and turned around only to see Alice out of the car.

"You just want to go shopping , don't you?" I asked .

"No, I just have a feeling something will happen." She answered staring at the entrance I knew she had a vision one reason is because she was reciting every other letter of the alphabet in a different language in her mind.

I sighed again and we both walked inside Alice offered to pay and I silently thanked her since the cashier was staring at me.

I walked around until I heard someone start singing outside.

"**Oh , no don't go changing thats what you told me from the start." **The voice sang , it was beautiful like an angels voice.

"Come on, Alice." I said

Alice turned around and nodded. We both walked out.

"**Thought you were something different thats when it all just fell apart and your so perfect I just can't measure up."** I turned to the person singing. She was looking down as she was singing so I couldn't see her face but I already thought she was beautiful. Alice nudged me with her elbow and said so fast I knew that nobody could here it "Thats the girl you splashed with water."

"**Well I'm not perfect just all messed up , I was losing myself to somebody else but now I see I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me."**

I felt guilty then, I looked down and noticed the opened guitar case I reached into my pocket and pulled out a fifty- dollar bill I dropped it in Alice got the money that she had left over from her shopping trip out and also dropped it in. When we dropped the money in I could of sworn I saw her smile.

"**Cause the girl that you want she was tearing us apart cause she's everything I'm not." **she continued singing.

She was about to continue when I heard the station door open . Alice and I looked and saw the cashier come out.

"Ughh,not you again how many times must I tell you not to bother the customers please leave!" she yelled at her.

I quickly looked back at the girl only to see her already running away. "THANK YOU!" She yelled back at me and Alice.

"I am so sorry she's a local homeless kid and comes here often I'm sorry if she bothered you at all next time I'll call the police!'

"Actually," I started "I enjoyed her singing."

Alice and I turned back to walk to the car leaving the cashier gaping at us.

"Was that your vision?" I asked Alice as we got into the car

"Well it put you in a better mood." she shrugged

I chuckled and started driving. It was quiet I closed my eyes thinking about the angels voice I had just heard I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Alice screaming at me.

"EDWARD! LOOK OUT !" Alice screamed I woke up from my thoughts and opened my eyes only to have them be met by two beautiful brown eyes but when I looked at them I saw fear I quickly swerved to the right cussing to myself as I barely missed her.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed "YOU ALMOST HIT HER!" Alice quickly got out of the car and I followed as we ran over I held my breath just in case any blood was spilled.

"O'my gosh are you ok?"Alice said frantically.

The girl turned around her eyes still wide she started at Alice and then me.

"Y-yeah I think so."She said she tried to get up only to fall back down clutching her arm..

"Damnit." she said I went over and knelled besides her I felt her arm and looked at it closely it wasn't broken maybe sprained or something popped out of place so what I said next surprised me.

"Its broken we should take her to see Carlisle ." I said to Alice.

"BROKEN!?" She yelled sitting up.

"Its ok," Alice said trying to calm her down "Our fathers a doctor,everything will be fine."

"But I won't be able to pay him I don't have any money!" She said

"Don't worry about that." Alice said

I watched as the girl looked back from me to Alice I tried to read her thoughts but I heard nothing.

She nodded "Ok I'll go."

"Can you get up though?" Alice asked still concern in her voice.

She tried to get up to only fall back to the ground.

Alice frowned she looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Don't worry Edward can carry you."

'_Alice what the hell?'_ I thought . The girl stared at her and started blushing "But-I um." she stuttered I sighed and picked her up she was silent after that it was weird as I carried her I realized I actually like it.

_'No Edward you don't even know her name.'_

I walked over to the other side of the car Alice opened the door to the back seat and I sat her down in it.

"_I'm going to sit in the back with her."_ Alice thought I nodded. I got in the front and started driving.

"My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen." Alice said to her

"I'm Bella."

There was silence after that until I heard Alice whisper "Edward, shes asleep." I looked in the mirror and saw Bella asleep.

It only took a few minutes to get back to the house I got out and opened the back car door . She was still asleep in the back I picked her up and headed up to the house with Alice. Just as Alice was reaching for the door it flew open,Esme stepped out.

"Where have you two been you?didn't call and none of us knew where you wer-." she stopped short when she saw Bella.

"Don't tell me."

"No," Alice said "She's homeless and we think her arm might be broken."

"But how?"

"We'll explain later." I said brushing past her into the house. I sat Bella on the couch.

"Carlisle." Alice said knowing he would hear it.

Carlisle came in then "Whats wro-." he stopped when he saw Bella

"Edward thinks her arm is broken." Alice said

"But why is she?" Carlisle asked

Alice and I explained as much as we knew about Bella.

"I see," He said "We should probably keep Jasper out of the room for now though."

"I'll go find him." Alice said as she quietly went upstairs.

**Bella(POV)**

I could hear voices around me I wanted to wake up but if what had just happened was a dream I might want to stay asleep. I heard footsteps and voices as I slipped back into consciousness the voices were getting clearer now until I could recognize them.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" a familiar voice said it took me a second to realize that it was Edwards. I didn't move afraid that his voice would disappear any minute.

"No, we should let her rest." this voice wasn't familiar.

"Hey family I heard theres a human in the house so poor Jazzys not a loud in the room!" Another voice came still unfamiliar '_What did he mean by human and who's Jazzy?'_ I thought

"Damnit Emmett be quiet!" Edwards voice came again.

"Okay,okay looks like someones mad." the one I supposed was named Emmett said.

I opened my eyes then and sat up I looked around the room and then at the three pairs of eyes staring at me .

"Well, I see that your awake now." it was one of the voices I heard earlier I looked and saw a man he looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties he had blond hair and the same strange colored eyes as the others.

I nodded

"Well I'm going to go check on Jazzy." Emmett said he was muscular and had dark hair and the same colored eyes.

"Lets look at your arm now ,shall we ?" The one I presumed was Carlisle asked

I nodded again and he walked over to me and sat down next to me he looked at my arm.

"It's not broken ," he said "You just pulled a muscle so its going to hurt for a few days but you should be fine."

"Thats great!" I said relieved it wasn't broken.

A woman walked in then she had Caramel colored hair and Topaz eyes like everyone else there was something about her that seemed motherly.

"I see your awake dear." she said as she put a tray of food down in front of me.

I stared at it for a minute _'Surely this isn't for me.'_ I thought

"Well go ahead dear ." The woman said

"Um t-thank you." I stuttered I reached for a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. I wasn't used to be treating kindly usually it was 'Get out you filthy kid' or 'We don't have anything for someone like you'.

It only took a couple of minutes until I was done with the whole tray of food.

"Well looks like someone was hungry." The woman said I gave a weak laugh.

"Your Awake!" I looked towards the door way to see Alice there with a huge smile on her face "How are you feeling?" she said bounding over to me,she sat down besides me.

"I'm feeling better ." I said

"Thats great!" Alice said happily

"Alice , I think your scaring her." Emmett walked in

"Like you would know Emmett you scare everybody." Alice snapped

"True,but I choose to scare people." Emmett said in a professional voice.

"Hmm Bella, This is my Father Carlisle," she said pointing to the blond hair man "My mother Esme," she pointed towards the Carmel haired woman "And my brother Emmett." She said pointing towards the big muscular one "You already know me and Edward."

I nodded

"And of course theres Rosalie and Jasper but you can meet them later." She smiled

"Yeah well I should be going now." I said getting up from the couch.

"Going were?" Alice asked me

"Well I don't want to um intrude ." I said

"But WERE will you go?" Alice asked again.

I hesitated "I don't know." I muttered

"You see Bella you can't leave yet please stay!" Alice begged

"But, you don't even now me!"

"We know enough!" Alice said "Its almost a few weeks until December and it gets even colder out there and besides I need someone to talk to!"

"But-."

"Please , Bella just for a few weeks please , please , please ,please,please, PLEASE!" She begged

"Ah say yes and make her shutup!" Edward yelled rubbing the side of his head.

I sighed "Okay, I'll stay, but only until I get enough money to be able to live off of for awhile."

"Okay!" Alice yelled bouncing up and down. " I'll show you to the guest bedroom." She grabbed my hand and ran upstairs pulling me along. She ran down what seemed like an endless hallway until she came to a door she opened it and pulled me inside.

"Heres our guest room," She said "There should be some pajamas to change into over there, tomorrow we'll go shopping and buy you some new clothes. She said this all so fast I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"But-I."

"Good night!"she said and closed the door

I sighed and went over I grabbed the pajamas and went into the bathroom . The bathroom had a separate shower and bath the tiles were made of marble and the walls were an ocean blue color. I changed and went back into the bedroom I jumped on the bed it was soft just like feathers I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Edward(POV)**

After Alice came back from showing Bella the guest bedroom she started chattering about all of thse plans to go shopping with her.

"Your not going shopping without supervision remember?" I said to her

"But Bella will be there!" She argued

"But, she doesn't know you like we do." Emmett added

"Okay , then Edward why don't you come along?"

"Um no thanks."

"Aww come on it'll be fun and I saw the way you were looking at Bella."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I yelled

"Nothing." She said

I sighed frustrated and headed up the stairs "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, lover boy!" Emmett yelled

"I SAID GOODNIGHT DAMNIT!"

--

10 pages **hands fall off next chap will be up soon**


	3. Shopping with Alice 0o

Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews 3

**Bella(POV)**

I woke up the next morning hearing yelling come from downstairs.

"NO ALICE I'M NOT GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU!" Edwards voice yelled

"YOU SAID I NEEDED SUPERVISION!" Alice yelled back "AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE LEFT!"

I was contemplating whether I should go downstairs or go back to sleep I sighed and got up I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror my hair was a mess as usual I looked around and saw a brush and started brushing my hair which took a long time since there were so many tangles in it, finally I was satisfied , I walked out of the room. As I was walking down the hall I heard something downstairs break.

_'That sounded expensive ._I thought

"IT WAS EDWARD!" Alice screamed

"NO IT WASN'T IT WAS ALICE!" Edward Yelled back.

_'They sound like four year olds fighting.'_ I thought to myself

I walked down the steps as quietly as possible hoping that they hadn't changed their minds about letting me stay here.

"Edward please just go with Alice , Emmett , Rosalie, and Jasper are out hunting and Carlsiles at work. Esme's voice came.

"Then why don't you go?" Edward said his voice sounded like he was trying to hold back from yelling at her.

"I have to go grocery shopping for Bella."

_'Why would she have to go grocery shopping for just me?"_

"Fine." Edward said frustrated

I messed up my hair a little bit and rubbed my eyes trying to make them look like I had just woken up. I walked into the room then. They all turned there attention to me.

"Your awake!" Alice chirped she hoped over to me.

"Yeah." I said

She smiled "Great you can go eat breakfast , while I look for an outfit for you to wear!" She ran upstairs leaving me alone with Edward and Esme.

"Is she always like that?"I asked.

"Only, when it has to do with shopping." Edward said

I gave a weak laugh.

"You can come eat breakfast in here." Esme said as she walked into what I assumed was the kitchen I followed. I sat down at the table and started picking at the waffle in front of me with my fork I heard the chair across from me slide out and somebody sit down.

"Your not hungry." It was a statement not a question.

I looked up "Are you?"

He smiled showing extremely white teeth "I already ate."

I nodded and went back to picking at my waffle.

"You have wonderful singing voice." He said

I froze.

"You and Alice... were the ones that put money in my guitar case weren't you?" I said

He smiled again.

"Thanks." I whispered

He was about to respond when Alice came running down the stairs.

"I found the perfect outfit for you Bella!" she squealed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

She pulled me into what I guess was her room. I was proven right when I saw all of the shopping bags.

"Wait, here." she said as she ran over to her closet She pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and a black and purple striped shirt that said 'Death kitty' on it.

"These are some clothes that we got on accident we wanted to send them back but there was no return address on it , they should fit I know Rosalie wouldn't be to happy if I borrowed anything from her closet ." She said as she threw the clothes at me.

"You can change in there." she said pointing to the bathroom.

I nodded and went into the bathroom, I changed quickly and examined myself in the mirror I ran my hand through my hair a few times to straighten it I was finally satisfied and I left the room.

Alice looked at me carefully "It looks better then I expected on you." she said , she grabbed my hand then and ran downstairs.

"Were ready to go Edward!" She yelled , Edward walked out of the kitchen mumbling something about how much he hated Alice right now.

We all walked outside and I froze. Out in the front was a Shiny, silver, Volvo.

_'Oh , please don't let that be the one that splashed me with water last night.'_ I thought

I followed Alice and Edward to the car Edward got into the drivers side , Alice got into the back , So I took my place at the passengers seat. The drive to the mall I guess was mostly quiet Alice would ask me questions I would only answer the ones I felt comfortable with.

When we finally got there Alice was the first one out of the car , I wasn't even able to get my seat belt off before she pulled me out of the car. She ran into the mall pulling me behind her with Edward trying to catch up to us.

After about what seemed like three hours and a million shopping bags later Alice was still pulling me into store after store.

"Come on lets go in here!" She said almost pulling me into a store that said Victoria's Secret I quickly snatched my hand out of hers she turned around to look at me.

"I'm sorry Alice but I really don't want to get clothes that make me look like a hooker," I had already seen enough girls on the street some of my friends sold themselves for money " And besides,"I added quickly "You've already gotten me enough stuff." I was talking about all of the bags that Edward and I were carrying.

She looked a bit mad for a minute but then sighed "Okay , fine but I'm going in to look for something for me." She said as she went inside.

I sighed and sat down next to Edward on one of the benches.

"Now , I know why you were arguing with her this morning." I sighed

He looked at me startled "You heard that?"

"It woke me up." I grinned sheepishly

"Sorry." He said

"Its no big deal , I would've gotten up eventually."

It was silent between us for a minute until I heard something.

"I'm sorry!" A girls voice said I turned and saw one of my friends Alex, her real name was Alexia but she proffered Alex like I did Bella we had traveled together for the first year when I ran away but then we went our separate ways. I looked and saw an older man , one of the store owners yelling at her but what really got me was that nobody stopped to see what was happening to tell him to stop but I knew why nobody cared.

"You've stolen from my store for the last time!" H yelled at her

I got up immediately and ran over there.

"I didn't steal anything! It was the boy with spiky blond hair thats always hanging out there!" She stammered

"Mike newton? He would never steal anything from my store!" He grabbed her arm then "Your coming with me."

"Let her go!" I yelled at the store keeper he instantly looked me and so did Alex.

"Bella!" She said relieved it was me.

"You again." The store keeper said staring at me Alex and I had come to this shop often before we needed to earn more money.

"Alex didn't do anything!She never stole anything! Why don't you stop blaming people like us and start thinking about the fact that maybe other people did it!" I yelled at him

"Why you little!" He put his hand up about to hit me I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but I felt nothing I opened my eyes slowly to the man staring at someone I looked up and saw Edward right next to me.

"Please , do not talk to my friend like that." He seemed to growl at the man.

"_Why is he protecting me?'_ I thought

"She does have a point after all,how many times have you had stuff stolen from you and how many times have they been blamed?" He continued

The man just stared gaping at him.

"But, I saw her steal it." He said turning back to Alex

"And what did she steal?" Edward asked him

"A book." The man said

"Thats impossible!" I yelled at him startled at my outburst "If she did steal it were would she put it?" Alex didn't have a backpack only the clothes she was wearing now.

The man gaped "I don't know." He said

"Exactly so she didn't steal it you dumbass!"I yelled at him.

The man got a red color in his , face he was mad I knew it, but instead of arguing or yelling at us further he turned and went back into his store.

Alex stared after him and then at me "Thank you Bella!" She said hugging me.

"It was no problem," I said I felt bad for Alex she really didn't have anything I got an idea I went over and grabbed one of the shopping bags I then ran back over and gave it to Alex "Here, Take it." I said

She stared at me then at the bag "But, don't you."

"I don't need it." I said

Alex nodded , hugged me again and ran off.

"That was nice of you." Edward said as we walked back to the bench.

"She needs it more then me." I shrugged.

We both sat back down and finally Alice came out with two more shopping bags in her hands.

"Okay we can leave now." She chirped.

We all got the bags and went back to the car. It was once again silent on the way back until Alice broke the silent.

"So, what did you guys do while I was shopping?" She asked

I didn't answer , I was thinking whether or not I should tell her or not I was about to answer when Edward cut me off.

"We just talked." he answered

"Really?" Alice said she sounded unsatisfied she sounded like she expected something more.

The rest of the drive back was quiet. When we got there I was able to get without Alice trying to pull me out. I took about forever until we got all of the shopping bags out and up to my room on the last trip Alice was ahead of on the stairs.

"Alice do you think you could take some of these for me?" I asked about halfway up the stairs I could barely see above all of the bags.

"Come on Bella its only a few more steps." She said I sighed and continued just as I was about there I tripped on something and went falling down the stairs, I dropped all the bags on the stairs I saw all of them okay , fine on the steps while I was falling in slow motion, I officially hated shopping now.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed

I could feel myself about to hit the floor but instead I was caught by two strong arms.

I looked up to see Edward standing there he had caught me , he had saved me before I either killed myself or hurt myself really bad . I stared up at him I wasn't sure what color I was , if I was paler because I had just fallen or if I was red from being caught by him.

"Are you okay?"

--

yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww soooooooooooooooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. O no

Hehe :3

**Bella(POV)**

I stared up into his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled " Are you okay?" he asked me again.

I nodded he set me down and Alice came running down the stairs.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I should of taken one of the bags you could of killed yourself!"She said so fast I could barely understand her.

"Its okay Alice really." I said

"No its not!" She almost yelled.

"No, really it is."

"Okay fine but wait down here while I go put away your new clothes."

"Alice I can-." she cut me off before I could finish.

"NO!," She yelled "I – I mean you know after that I think you should rest for a minute." She didn't wait for my response and quickly ran up stairs.

I sighed and looked over at some pictures over on a shelf I walked over to them and looked at them more closely.

"When was this taken?" I asked

Edward walked over and stood besides me to see which picture I was asking about.

"When we first moved to Forks, two years ago." He said smiling at the memory.

I nodded "What about that one?" I asked looking at one that looked like someone had dropped the camera as it had taken the picture.

"Thats when Emmett got a digital camera for Christmas."

I nodded again.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said

He didn't say anything for a minute.

"Depends on what it is." he answered

"I don't think its bad." I said hoping what I was about to ask wasn't a touchy subject.

"Okay."

"Well I noticed that you and your siblings look nothing alike and none of you look like Carlisle and Esme , but you all have the same colored eyes."

He chuckled "I guess Alice didn't tell you were all adopted."

"Really?" I asked

"Except for Jasper and Rosalie there twins." he added.

I nodded again.

"So , now I have a question for you." He said

"Okay."

"What happened to your parents?" He asked looking me strait in the eye to tell me he was serious , when I was younger I used to be harassed on the street by boys my age they would ask what happened to my parents and ask why they left me in the gutter.

"They were murdered when I was twelve , I didn't have any relatives and I didn't want to go to an orphanage so I ran away." I couldn't believe I had just told him all of this I didn't even tell some of my friends this.

He stared at me for a minute " I'm sorry."

"Its ok it was five years ago anyway."I said I didn't want to seem cold about it , like I didn't care about my parents death.

At that moment Alice came running down the stairs.

"Okay , now that all of your clothes are put away and the horrific incident is over lets show you around the house!" She said once again grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

She turned to the first door "This is Emmett's room and trust me you don't want to go in their," she then turned to another room "This is Rosalie's room." she said this and then pulled me out before I had time to look at it she then ran to the room across the hall "This is Jaspers room." She said this and then pulled me out again "You've already seen my room ." She said running past it "And last but not least this is Edwards room." She said she opened the door and I was able to actually look at it. There was a black couch and a stereo on one side and a wall aligned with shelves of Cd's on another.

"Alice!" Edwards voice came "Why do you always have to show people my room?"

"Because ," Alice started "Yours is the most deepest Edward it shows a lot of pain and agony , were you a happy child?" She asked in a voice that I guess was supposed to resemble a psychologist's.

"You know Damn well I was happy!" He said in a frustrated voice

I listened to the argument as I walked over to the shelves with Cd's on them I looked through them until I came to one that surprised me.

"You like Debussy?" I asked

They both stopped fighting and looked up at me.

"You do?" He said shock in his voice

"My mom used to play classical music when she was," I stopped short. "You know."

Edward nodded

"You know? You know what?" Alice asked , Edward didn't say anything neither did I.

She got the hint after a minute "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry!" she ran over and hugged me.

"Alice, I can't breath." I choked out

"Oh, sorry." She said letting me go.

"Well you know you can stay here as long as you like , You can stay her forever! Your like the better sister I never had!" Alice squealed.

"Um I don't think I'll stay here forever." I said

Alice was about to argue when we heard a voice from downstairs.

"Alice,Edward,Bella!" Esme's voice came .

All of us left the room and I followed them downstairs.

"What is it?" Alice asked as we entered the living room.

"Well, I have a surprise." she said smiling

"What is it?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Well, since Bella is staying with us for awhile I decided to sign her up for school."

"Wait what?" I asked trying to contemplate what she had just said.

"Bella this is wonderful now you can come to school with us!"

"You didn't have too!" I said "I-I mean I'm only staying here for awhile!"

"I'll hear none of that." Esme said

"But really I-."

"None." Esme finealed it and left the room.

"Bella this will be so much fun! Now school won't be boring like usual!" She said

"But I."

"As in the wise words of Esme 'None'!" Alice said and left the room like Esme did leaving me alone with Edward.

"It won't be that bad it will get boring though." He said

"Its not that its just that I don't want people spending that much money on me, when I'm not going to stay here that long."

"And what do you plan to do after you leave?" He asked

I paused "I don't know really." I stammered .

He nodded.

I sighed "Well if I'm going to stay here for a long time then can I ask you some questions?"

"Why?" He asked

"To get to know you and your family better I guess." I wasn't really sure why I wanted to ask him questions 'Him' in particular why I wanted to get to know him.

"Sure I guess ." He shrugged "On one condition though."

"And whats that?" I asked

"As long as I can ask you any question but you have to answer it." he said

I hesitated "Okay." I finally agreed

He smiled a crooked smile and for a minute I forgot how to breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah." A answered

He chuckled "It seems I've been having to ask you that a lot."

I smiled

"Okay first question," I said "What happened to your parents?

He froze

I took in my breath "I'm sorry." I said

"No ,no its ok that just caught me off guard," He continued "They died when I was younger."

I nodded.

"Okay my turn." he said

We went on quizzing each other for hours or at least what felt like hours, until Alice came in.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" She asked

"Just talking." I smiled

"Hey, Alice do you know where the photo albums are?" Edward asked her

"Um , yeah hold on." she said she went over to a small table in the corner of the room and picked up a big black book that was sitting on it.

She sat down besides me and opened it.

"Thats Jasper," She said pointing to a picture of a blond haired guy "And thats Rosalie." She said pointing to a picture of a girl who looked like a model.

"You haven't met them yet but you will eventually." She said

I nodded and went to turn the page I was about o turn it when my finger slid against the edge and cut me I pulled my hand back and looked the finger.

"Damnit." I muttered. I looked up to ask Alice a question but the look on her face wasn't what I expected her eyes were wide and she looked like she had stopped breathing I turned to Edward to see that he had the same look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them at that moment I heard a car drive up.

"Hey , family were home!" Emmett's familiar voice came as he opened the door..

"EMMETT DON'T!" Edward yelled

--

DUN DUN DUN :3 what will happen next chapter? I will never tell! NEVER! remember Jasper went with Emmett on the hunting trip :3


	5. Vampire love redone

**I redid the ending so their relationship wont be going to fast enjoy **

------------------------------------------------

"EMMETT DON'T!" Edward yelled.

"Whats go-." I didn't have time to finish before I felt myself being knocked across the room and everything going black.

**Edward (POV)**

"EMMETT DON'T !" I yelled but it was already too late. I heard a loud crash and saw Bella on the other side of the room unconscious , Jasper was crouching in front of her.

"JASPER DON'T!" Alice screamed , tackling him before he could bite Bella.

"Emmett help me!" She yelled at him as he just stood there like an idiot watching the whole scene play out. Emmett nodded and ran over to help Alice get Jasper out of the room.

"Edward , get Bella somewhere safe." Alice commanded.

I nodded and ran over to her , I picked her up carefully and ran upstairs to my room. I put her down on the couch and turned to the window, I stared out it for a few minutes.

"Damnit." I muttered to myself.

**Bella(POV)**

I could feel myself being picked up and carried off somewhere I still couldn't fully wake up so I was just letting whatever was happening happen.

I waited until I felt myself being laid down somewhere to really notice anything.

_'What happened? What are they hiding from me?'_

I waited a few more minutes until I opened my eyes and sat up , I was in Edwards room, I turned to see Edward looking out the window.

"Damnit." He muttered

I sat there silently building up the courage to say something.

"Whats going on?" I finally said , He turned around surprised to hear my voice.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked

"Its nothing." He said

"Thats a lie," I started "Tell me the truth." I demanded

He took a breath in.

"Fine you want the truth , heres the truth my family and I are vampires."

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Where vampires Bella , all of us are thats why Jasper attacked you, and why we stopped breathing when you cut yourself.

I was still staring at him I felt fear but then something else came up. Anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at him

I knew he didn't expect my response neither did I. I didn't wait for an answer as he stared at me like I had just spoken in chines , I turned around and ran out of the room , I ran down the hallway and flew down the stairs.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Alice asked , as I ran down the stairs , I didn't answer her I ran out the front and into the forest that surrounded the house.

_'There vampires? Why didn't they tell me? Why do I feel this angry? _I thought and more importantly why don't I care?

I kept on running until I came to the beginning of the road and even then I ran along following it until I saw some bright lights ahead by this time it was dark outside and it had started raining but I didn't care I was still running when I came into town I stopped running then and walked until my legs felt like they were going to give in. I saw some steps nearby that led to one of those stores that was on top of another one. I sat down on them and stared at the ground for awhile, I heard some footsteps and looked up to see a couple coming down the side walk holding hands and smiling they looked happy as they passed me and continued walking I stared after them until I realized why I had felt the way I had.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I stared at the ground again and felt my eyes start to fill up with tears. I cried to myself until I heard a familiar voice.

"Please , don't cry Bella." I looked up to see Edward standing there.

"Edward," I stammered as I wiped away my tears "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for you." He said

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"For what?"

"For running away," I said "It seems I always run away from my problems."

"No, Bella you were right we should of told you earlier." He said sitting besides me.

"No , no I probably would of freaked out."

"Probably." He said a slight bit of amusement in his voice. "You do know you can still stay with us."

"Really?" I said a bit surprised.

He nodded "Come on lets go home."

I nodded and got up, We walked besides each other silently , I could tell him I liked him but what if he had a girlfriend? Somehow I doubted that though, but what if he just didn't return those feelings? I felt myself turn red as his hand brushed past mine ,his skin touched mine. But I didn't say or do anything. Finally we came to his Volvo and he opened the passengers side for me, I got in and it was only a second later that he opened the drivers side and got in.

"So are you going to tell me what you can do since your a vampire or do you just burn in the sun like all the stories say?" I asked him somewhat mockingly.

He chuckled."I think it would be easier to explain if everyone explained."

"Fine." I sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

awww...okay yeah I redid the ending so it wont um ya know be fast in their relationship okey well byeeee(Ill post the next chapter later)


End file.
